


The Bee, Of Course, Flies Anyway || Sollux/Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Albino Dave Strider, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Sollux Captor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, Enslaved trolls (homestuck), Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor Moirallegiance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Karkat Needs a Hug, Karkat Swearing, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Aradia Megido/Equius Zahhak, Minor Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Multi, Murder, Nurses & Nursing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Running Away, Sad Sollux Captor, Slaves, Sollux Captor with a Lisp, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Trolls (Homestuck), Trolls on Earth (Homestuck), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Humans enslaved trolls all those years ago when they kidnapped Her Imperious Condescension. That made you, a human CNA, sick to your stomach. One day, a group of teens were even beating a troll who you "saved" - Sollux Captor. (Original fic by DrownedTrying)
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Part 4 of Bees Can't Fly in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bees Can't Fly In The Rain (Sollux x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836968) by [DrownedTrying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedTrying/pseuds/DrownedTrying). 



> Before reading this, check out Bees Can't Fly in the Rain by DrownedTrying. This is my interpretation of what happens after chapter 3 and it doesn't start off with any background information. So to not be confused and see an amazing story, check. it. out. ===> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836968/chapters/26717850
> 
> This does not mean I know what the original author was intending so if you dislike my interpretation, take it up with me and do not send harassment to them.

**Dave === > be Sollux.**

Fine.

You submit to the command with genuine pity for the troll, who sparked up as though he had heard the name of a long lost friend. Man, what if he did? It must be so fucking depressing to be a troll in this shithole of a decade. All your bros being used as slaves or batteries. If you weren't already Sollux you would offer him a hug - wait? You would offer yourself a hug? No, Dave would. What is this mad purgatory bullshit between switching perspectives?

The eggs slip off your fork. Everything is suddenly new. The Ikea table which may have been produced in 1998 is new, Y/n's stained carpet is new, Dave's dumbass shades are new; and you feel new. Like, renewed. You mean like- rejuvenated. 

It was a long time since someone reminded you of a friend, while actually meaning to. The only thing you can do is repeat Eridan's name like a mentally handicapped parrot for a while. The table is awfully quiet as Dave and Y/n let you take your time.

Usually, you would say "Eridan" with disgust, but today it floats off your brain tongue like honey and nectar. What's a brain tongue, stupid? You aren't supposed to, but you start crying.

"Sollux! Whats wrong?" Y/n flips out. You finally notice how ...worried... she looks for you; not that she was worried when you were smiling about the fish head. You just noticed how worried she had looked ever since you got here.

Both humans around you are frowning because they aren't sure what's on your mind.

"ii havent heard that name iin forever," you say obviously. "iit take2 me back."

"That's understandable," Y/n chirps and Dave smiles, but only when you glance at him as if it's for your own (dis)comfort.

"what were you dreamiing about?"

"I dont know. I was somewhere I've never been, a purple planet. There were cathedrals-" Dave looks up. "-and he, Eridan, poked me in the back with a pitchfork."

You took everyone's empty plates psionically and stacked them up. 

**Sollux === > ask where your friend is.**

_"Friend." /s_

Wait- that was half true. But only in this exact moment.

"diid he 2ay where he'2 been re-located two?"

"The west coast at a fishing emporium." You want to ask her to take you but then realize how vague that sounds.

"doe2 he know whiich one-"

Y/n shakes her head left to right and your excitement curls down impotently. Your tears leak so subtley now that no one rushes you with a flurry of dumb comments like "Tholluth are you okay?", "Tholluth you're crying", "Tholluth chill out". However, the radio silence becomes less comforting than all those phrases that make you want to kill yourself.

She backs up her voice. "I'm sorry. I'll find out soon." This time, instead of being a weird douche, Dave nods and adds something important. "Trust her. She's my home girl, bro."

Something. Just. Barely. Important.

**Y/n === > clean up this mess.**

Wow, this voice doesn't know what time it is. Dave should tell them; it's the 21st century when you dont boss around a lady. Or... *Sigh*. Well, you were about to do that anyway. You win this time, voice-over. You take the plates that Sollux was incredibly kind to stack and walk over to the sink with them. You struggle to say something about Eridan before Sollux lifts his own voice. 

"thank you, Y/n." His precious smile and starkly disparaged eyes shock you.

* * *

"Look at the time," Dave says despite not having a watch. It's as if he is telling others to do that, and he already knows when it is. "I gotta go. Hasta sayonara, dudes." He was far too cool for that to make sense when translated back to English, but everyone got the gist, which was an underappreciated cool statement. 

"Bye" You each wave.

"Hey, Sollux. You know if I knew where to take you, it would be by bus? I don't own a car..."

"you're not riich?" He asks. You could tell why he was confused but get slightly offended by the question anyway. 

You remember how poorly trolls are treated everywhere and see your cheap furniture as a commodity. To humans, you're poor; to trolls, you're rich. It all makes sense, but you know you're still not. You decide to tell Sollux about how your living situation is considered dick cheese to people- actual humans. And he nods understandingly.

"iim 2orry, Y/n. ii diidn't mean iit liike that."

His apology makes you unhappy and you act like he didn't say it.

"...I do however own an Uncle going overseas."

"what." Sollux stares dumbfounded.

* * *

"-And that's his job." You finish a long and unimportant description of the navy so that he knows why your uncle is going overseas and you can "borrow" his car. "Want to know what a CNA does?"

"no, plea2e," Sollux begs. His cheeks are getting fuller each day, and you think you see some of his old personality shining through that statement.

Which reminds you, you should ask about those scars.

**Y/n === > Be Sollux.**

You choke on the egg you ate 1 hour, 22 minutes, and 21 seconds ago and your non-existent pupils shrink. It's time to make a choice - if only Dave could have warned you. You think it over before answering VERY hard. Y/n is the sweetest person who is feasible, but she's a multi-faceted human being that you don't really know. If you say the scars are healing, you'll be on your way albeit in crippling pain with a high probability of getting killed. That sounds beautiful. If you tell her the truth, you'll be stuck here. And then you could develop stockholm syndrome. And even if she's kind, you'll be her slave forever. You'll never find your family or your friends. Sure, your skin won't open and you won't bleed from your anus under her care, and get food, but that wasn't even visible compared to the size of the cons. You were saying no.

If only you were fast enough to pick from the binary.

"Sollux... in my honest opinion, you still look to be in really bad condition."

"I know," you say defeated.

"It's okay that you don't want to stay with me. I wouldn't ask you to."

You think about how she was talking earlier as if you would be here at least until next week and hope that was a mistake on her part. On the first day you think she said it would be three days that you were to stay. One counting the day you came, two to buy clothes, and today so that she could examine your progress. Lest it was a lie. You panic remembering this woman bought you a fucking recuperaccoon. Which are very hard to dispose of or carry with your lifestyle. Holy. Fucking. Shit. She wants to eat you.

"ii'm not 2tayiing."

"That's fine-"

"AND IIM KEEPIING THE CLOTHE2. THANK YOU FOR THEM BY THE WAY." You are growling. Angrily. And speaking in pieces. Y/n seems to realize she messed up or maybe passes this off as a bi-polar episode.

"When are you leaving?"

"2niight"

"Can I ask where you're going?"

"plea2e don't." She looks to the side. Though she appears as aggressive as a dandelion, you whimper. "iim 2orry for yelling, Y/n- ii- ii-"

She sighs, perhaps telling you it's fine under her breath.

"We need to use the time before then to check your wounds."

"ye2 maam..."

* * *

She sits in her triple threat kitchen/dining/living room room and points to where you should go. Her gaze seems blank and heavily distracted as if she's thrown the memories of you out to make things easier. At least she's not angry. Though you fear it very much. 

You sit down too and wonder how it's gonna work. You're mildly comfortable with her touching you when you're naked because of how she handled the bath which was awkward but not as awkward as a bath scene in Kk's romantic comedies. 

_If you ever found the fucker you were going to tell him that._

Y/n starts to lift up your shirt, but she told you a second ago and you realize you just happily bobbed your head because you were thinking of Kk.

"West is always a small ways left of the sunset. If you want to find west at night, its the direction the road in front of the apartment is going. Towards taco bell." She felt one of the bandages for wetness then needed your arm.

"huh. thank2." 

Then she silently unraveled the "not sticky tape" from from your wrist.

"iit look2 the 2ame as ye2terday."

"Does it feel the same?"

"hurt2 a liittle more everyday. but not bad. ii can go back out there."

She huffs. "I know you can. It could be chronic but it's too early to tell. That means it'll look like this for a while without getting better." She moves you so that she can lay a heating pad on it. The warmth sinks into your skin although its meant for the wound. This is a luxury you could never imagine having again.

"I need to check the ones on your legs." 

You blush yellow; She doesn't at all. Her response is simply "I work at a hospital." 

"Don't look at me." She turns around while you strip the pants and leave the boxers on you. "K, now."

The CNA proceeds to replace certain bandages, pat some for dampness, and paint creams on others, but you can't find the pattern that she sees like second nature.

* * *

You were still leaving. Every voice in your head was denying that. Living with a human for any amount of time was too much, and you had more meaningful things to do. Y/n brought a plastic bag towards you full of food and water bottles. It was eight exactly.

"Bye, Sollux."

"thank you for not beiing a diick. and the food. and the clothe2. and offering a ride."

You look sad when he mentions the "ride" you tried to offer several times during dinner which would have gotten him to Eridan by tomorrow. "...No problem."

"iit2 not no problem, Y/n. you're really great for a human. and iim sorry for all the trouble ii caused." 

**Sollux === > be Y/n.**

He shakes your hand ...with the wrong hand. It's adorable.

"Be careful... Sol" You wish as he walks out the door.

"bye bye, Y/n."

**Y/n === > be Sollux.**

...but he's gone.

**Is this a fake out**

No.


	2. Consequential Subversion

**Reader === > find out who you are.**

The space between you and Y/n's building is growing larger by the hour. You walk with the bag over your shoulder and try to keep a low profile. Unfortunately, there are some human teens going to their own dick cheese apartments through the same sidewalk and passing by them looks risky. You move into the grass, getting your new shoes soaked in mud so that they can have the whole way clear. 

A girl with matte black hair, glasses; another with a French bob; and a guy with the same black hair but different everything; go onwards. It's a relief they don't notice you. Though you look less out of place today than most days due to Y/n's shopping. You look like an owned troll.

Which was disgusting, but not her fault nor intention. In fact, you'd go on record to say she hated the enslavementation and would provoke change if able. You liked her ...more than you liked most trolls even. But society envoked you to push her away. That was still the right thing to do, you think. Sometimes. "The Journey Part 2 Electric Boogaloo" was becoming a 3 hour long walk, and in it, you talked about her in your head.

You appreciated all that she had done for you and hadn't discarded the bandages on your wrists yet. The scars were painful to look at but kept reminding you of hope and that Eridan was in California. You acted as though walking there wouldn't be impossible. Then finding him. None of the food or water had left your bag because it was best to conserve that for extreme heat or extreme cold. All things considered, it's pretty relaxing on that clear night.

You reach the end of the sidewalk and note you could edge along the road to the next part. You ready yourself, then cars appear, and ready again, but one nearly side-swipes the front half of your clothes. You sigh and instead of doing that, fall down the ditch to your left. It's full of trash and overgrown weeds of course. It's so mushy at the bottom too that even you, an avid runaway, feel disgusted. _As long as walking in it gets you to the start of the next sidewalk though_ which it does.

You crawl back up, this time realizing there's a bit more than grade F housing to be had. There's a 24/7 gas station fully lit up that you shy away from and multi-cultural restaurants. You gulp and continue straight.

"Hey, mutant!" You hear. Despite there being almost no true mutants like your buddy Kk, people call you that. You close your eyes, awaiting the punch.

"What are you doing?" Came the next scream of the same person. When you look around you see a ratty woman pumping her car 20 yards away. How could- why did- why did the ugly humans make fun of you two. It was plain insulting.

You stretch one hand with the bag and quickly explain you are buying groceries for your "master." The situation freaked you the _f_ _uck_ out. Your ears went down without you trying and your chest got clammy.

However, the lady seems pleased with your answer and submissiveness. She was less likely to report you after hearing you had a "master."

Whatever...

You wipe at your face wanting to cry while your feet lug on to the Sunshine state. Only (d - 13 miles) to go.

Y/n was not your master by any means and you knew she would hate being called that if she were here, but it gave you an idea if you ever got in trouble. 

* * *

≠͍̼͖̠̙̞͉̍͂̉͂́̔͗͑̃̄̽ͅ=̴̲͚͕͐̔̊̉̓̐̈͒̍͑͘̚͜͠=̷̡̨̡̡̛̛̛͓̜̭̙̬̺͎̌̒̇̄̑̿̒̉̅̅̀̚>̴̧̰̯̟̪̜̱͉̭̙͍̈́ ̷̮͈̟̉̍Y̵̡̢̗͙̺̹̯̫͇̜̜̍̓̓̉͝ͅớ̶̦̮̑̾̐͂̔͗̓̊̉̈́̔̚̚u̸̢̧̧̗͚͙̰̗̺̭̺̤̇̈́͜͜ ̵̛̭͙̭̹͎͋̍̓̒̈́̎̉͂̍̂̅͘͝͠ͅͅa̶̪̘̙̬̼͍̦̝̜̺͐̑̈́̅̽ŗ̷̢̨̖̰͕̻̬͇̦̲͉̆̑̑̂̄̋̿̉̾̔̂͘͘͝͠e̶̠͚̔́̅̉̅̾̂̏̈́̎̀̈ ̵̘͇̲̗͔̘̗͉͚̩͚̰̓͊͐̈́ņ̵͙̟̱͔̼̫̳͆̈̏͂͊o̶̠̾̄̊͊̊̈̈́͒̚̚͠ẘ̴̡̛̖̭̣̱̰̤͊͛͛͆̌ ̵̛̫̘͇̪͎͈̯̼̗̣͚͇̂̌͊̏̈́̇̑̆͜ͅỵ̸̓̚̚/̸̢͉̙̘̯̪͍̐̌̈̐͋͊͋̓̃͗̈́̃̑͠ͅn̷̻̪͗

Your arrival on the planet woke you up, but didn't surprise you. You were more curious about how you got the same dream two nights in a row. The ballroom floors of your tower were purple, and you floated out, looking for Eridan.

It sounded like a gentle washing machine was howling in the back, making ambient and nearly indescribable noises. No one seemed to be there but then again that's what you thought last time.

"Eridan?" You yell, watching your voice echo through the porcelein bricks. "Sollux's friends?"

"Dow-wn here ya filthy land dw-weller!"

You look to see the high blood sitting on the violet surface and sink towards him.

"Hello human girl." He scowls. He struggles to define whether you're good or bad. "I memorized some ruins Im thinkin w-would help ya' tell me w-where I am." He points to some etched-in-the-floor letters and your eyes glow.

"Hey, I know that place! But Sol-"

"How-w is he?"

You shiver as the highblood leans in with anticipation. "He left."

"W-what-"

"Yeah..."

"Did he leav-ve a note?"

Your head shakes before you can answer. "He didn't run away. I let him go-"

"YOU _LET_ HIM GO?"

"HE DIDN'T WANT TO STAY WITH ME," You scream back with tears in your eyes. You realize you're only yelling to look equally substantial.

"W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

"NOTHING! WE ENJOYED A FEW DAYS TOGETHER BUT THEN HE CHOSE TO LEAVE. I DIDN'T HAVE HIM WORK FOR ME BECAUSE I THINK THAT'S NOT RIGHT." 

"THAT IDIOT'S GONNA DIE IN THIS W-WORLD. I FINALLY FIN OUT AN OLD FRIEND IS ALIV-VE AN' THE PERSON HE'S W-WITH DOESN'T W-WANT TO PROTECT HIM!?"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO KEEP HIM AGAINST HIS WILL LIKE A SLAVE OWNER-"

"OH YEP BETTER TO LET HIM W-WALK TO THE W-WEST COAST ALONE!!!"

"HE WOULD HATE ME AND I WOULD HATE MYSELF MORE IF I-"

"I HATE YOU. THAT W-WAS A TERRIBLE DECISION."

"I-"

"I hate you..." Eridan calms down and brings his knees to his chest.

Everything on Derse goes silent as if the planet decides he needs the last word.

You sigh.

Then the highblood's sniffling fills the room. You stare at him, trying not to be obvious. His violet tears well up and spill out. It falls so stiffly it's like he hasn't cried in years. At least not like this. 

"Eridan..." you mumble.

"Go away. I'm hopin I w-wake up."

"I'm sorry." 

But the apology falls on deaf ears.

"Ya hav-ve just enough of a point to argue w-with me but not enough to change my mind," he exasperates. "You're just... you're a stupid human girl w-who doesn't know w-what it's like."

"What what's like?"

He stops himself from answering and sits up. "W-where w-would he be if he left yer house problemlessly."

You think of a town 3 hours west in walking distance and answer.

"An' that's like... ov-ver 3 more hours away by train. How did you sleep w-with youself?" 

"I thought I did the right thing. Now I don't know what to think."

"Ya might have but I dunno. Don' beat yourself up, even though you are stupid for letting him do that."

You think about how Sollux is doing, falling flat on the ground. You can feel yourself awakening but don't necessarily want to go. Then you think of topics you could bring up like 'what is this place.' On second thought, you really want to go - it was awful to change the subject of a friend's life. Dammit now time wasn't moving so fast.

"Y/n. Correct?" Eridan says.

"Mhm."

"Can you just... help him."

You roll your eyes, thinking about Sol's feelings and not the guy who's first impression was _stabby_. Sol didn't want your help no matter how much you had to offer because it gave into the idea that troll's were a subservient class.

"That won't be ea-" suddenly, you're staring at your ceiling fan and the fish boy is gone. You were gonna call Dave about it til you look outside and see that it is midnight. Now your heart hurt for Sollux. You think about trying to go to sleep again to communicate with him spiritually because maybe if you dream hard enough then - well... if Eridan hadn't ever seen him since...

Ok that was a stupid idea. You take your robe from the door and walk to the kitchen. You honestly don't know what you're doing or why you're ...making eggs.

You stop making eggs. 

**Y/n === > think about the past.**

Hours ago.

You had made eggs as a side dish for dinner since Sollux liked them and wasn't too sure about "posole." Of course you encouraged him to try.

"If you're going to leave, don't skip dinner. It worries me that you don't even know when you'll get food like this again."

Sollux took a bite and smiled, but you knew he wasn't all that into it.

"Just eat it whether you like it or not."

"ii like it Y/n-"

"Good." He cowered back.

"2o... are you mad at me? iim sorry ii made you mad..."

You shook your head. "I'm not mad, Sollux. I'm worried and-"

"and?"

"A little confused." Guilt snapped at your throat.

"what ii2 iit?"

"Why don't you want to stay tonight? I can easily get my uncle's car in the morning and take you to see your friend."

"iit2 a priinciipal. ii cant... be wiith a human for more than thii2 long. ii liike you, ii really do but... gog. ii feel liike iif ii 2tay iill be less of a troll. iill have giiven up my purpose and become a slave no matter how liittle ii work for you. Y/n, you're amaziing. two an extent, Dave ii2 two."

You stopped him, his answer was clear enough though you knew you shouldn't have been judging it the whole time. "Sorry for asking."

For once, Sollux got to tell you it was fine. He made a joke about it also that got you laughing.

"Tell me some way to know if you're okay."

"liike by phone?" 

"Hold up, you genius!" You run and grab a piece of paper, scribbling your number. 

"a woman'2 number!?" He sarcastically touched his own heart and pocketed the paper. 

"This doesn't solve that I can't contact you - wait what if you took my phone and I called you through Dave's phone and vice versa?"

"Calm down. No, you need that."

You agreed and, at least, felt a little more prepared to see the younger boy go.

**Y/n === > stop thinking about the past.**

You focused again and ...GODDAMN IT WHY WERE YOU STILL MAKING EGGS. You tore out of the kitchen and went to sit by the telephone, hoping and praying he would call for roughly 40 minutes. No call came. You were starting to get drousy again and see black.

* * *

**Sollux === > find yourself in danger.**

No chance in hell. Unless you stayed in this shady small town any longer. It was hard to find forest where you were the most comfortable going west. You walked to the fourth hour just as you did the others; bored and bored in fancier terms. Humans were more elusive at night but also more dangerous and so you went to the other side of road everytime you thought you saw someone.

It looked like in a few yards beyond your current location, the town was cut off. You recalled human maps that you could look at as a grub and assumed you were about to experience first hand a desert. Luckily your bag of "extreme temperature perishables" were still available.

Knowing two things about the desert, it was hot and lacked telephones, you made one turn from the CA beeline. 

It was across the street to a phone booth you had been eyeing nervously.

* * *

You dialed Y/n's number and slid against the walls of the plexiglass cage.

_ringing noises_

She picked up and mumbled "hello" drousy as hell.

"Y/n?"

"Sollux!? Oh god thankjegus- hi. I had another dream with Eridan- where are you- are you ok- Sol, Sol taaalk to me-"

You giggled like a school girl. "iit'2 been a good night 2o far. what wa2 iit about thii2 tiime? iim almost gonna be iin the desert. iim fine."

"He's really mad at me for letting you go by yourself and got me thinking. Now I'm sleeping by my phone for moments like this. I was gonna pick you up and say "fuck you, you have no choice" because of how he yelled and made me feel wrong. Plus, I know where he is."

You didn't ignore the " _i know where he is"_ but you didn't respond to it. "huh. er. don't."

"No, you're at a fucking desert? I should at least drive you through that."

"how bad can a 2tupiid de2ert be?"

"Let me pick you up right now if you're being serious. God I- it slipped my mind there were deserts. You'll get frostbite at night and sunburns in the day. There's venomous- poison- oh what's the difference? snakes-"

"Ampora made you feel that guilty for giving me freedom huh?"

"Please let me get you past the desert. Please let me get-"

You lowered the phone and sighed loudly. "fiine, sweet a22. whens my ride?"

Paper swished and lights turned on as she probably wrote out some math. You kinda wanted to do the same. 

"35 minutes. I'll be where I think you are if you could read some building names to help."

"Can't. Gotta get out of the phone booth. Bye." You avoid being reminded of your English illiteracy and hang up. That was rude of you and you make a promise to apologize to her.

Her aura brings you comfort even through the phone, the only reason you could talk like yourself. Otherwise, you were really scared and cold again. Emotions were difficult entities despite the mind powers.


End file.
